The aim is to determine how intraocular lens implantation compares with conventional intracapsular cataract extraction in terms of vision, complication rate and patient satisfaction. A randomized controlled trial of intracapsular cataract extraction versus intraocular lens implantation is to be conducted. There will be a three way randomization between intracapsular extraction, intracapsular extraction with lens implant, and extracapsular extraction with lens implant. Eyes after intracapsular extraction only will be fitted with contact lenses. Two studies will run concurrently: Study I: To comprise all eyes. Visual acuity (V.A.), the state of the eyes pre- and post-operatively will be documented, including details obtained during surgery. The V.A. and complications will be compared between groups at 6 monthly intervals. Study II: Samples from the three groups will be selected by a random procedure for study on the cornea. The principal measures will be corneal thickness, endothelial cell count an epthelial oedema, and these will be assessed for their value as prognostic signs. The subjective response to ways of aphakic correction will be assessed by the application of a questionaire.